Being Renesmee
by CullenGirl019
Summary: This is a story about Renesmee Cullen growing up, and the difficulties she faces along the way. She's becoming a bit of a problem child...rated T because I don't really understand the ratings and I get paranoid...
1. Prologue and Happy Birthday Renesmee!

**I began to write this as a sort of follow up to 'Sunrise' if people liked it. Well..I don't think people did too much.. so I'm trying to go straight on this one, to see if people like this one more. But yeah this is written with the intention of it being a follow up from Sunrise. I'm going to keep posting on Sunrise just for fun so, if you are reading this if you want go check Sunrise out aswell! But you should still be able to understand 'Being Renesmee' even if you haven't read any part of 'Sunrise'. So as the title suggests, this story is about Renesmee Cullen as she's growing up! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Renesmee Carlie Cullen. That's my name. I am 4 years old today, well sort of... physically and mentally I am about 16 years old. I was born in the midst of a rift, a sort of peace maker I guess. I ripped my way out of my mother's stomach, nearly killing her. My dad hated me for killing the women he loved... but in the end she didn't die, she became like the rest of us.

I grew up surrounded by love and adoring family in every direction, Alice and Rosalie to dress me up and do my hair. Emmett and Jasper to wrestle with me outside whilst Alice and Rosalie looked on in horror as mud splattered up my brand new dress. Esme and Carlisle, my grandparents who gave me everything I ever wanted and more. Whenever I needed advice they were the first ones I always turned to. Then there's Charlie, poor Charlie never understood what was happening, apart from Jacob of course, as I grew up at a very quickly rate all he could do was watch from a distance and accept it. Bella and Edward, my mum and dad they were the best parents anyone could ever have. Once my dad knew my mum wasn't going to die he, and I quote 'loved me more than anything else in the whole wide world'.

Every bruise and scrape was kissed and made better, every nightmare was cuddled away, every teardrop wiped gently. Every smile and laughter shared and every chase around the garden. I think I grew up too quick for them, sometimes I see my dad gazing at me and I can see in his eyes that he wishes we could turn back the clock to those times.

Finally, Jacob, Jacob Black. Although I had the rest of my family tending to my every need as a child Jacob is the one that I remember being there. He was, and still is my best friend. He loves me and I love him. My mum once said the Jacob has a special connection with me, but didn't say anything else after exchanging a look with my dad. I have no words to describe Jacob, he is just so special to me, I've been through everything with him – he was prepared to give up his life for me, to save me.

As I continued to grow, both physically and intellectually Jacob grew with me. Ok, so he didn't actually grow but he relived childhood times with me. Cuddles, laughter, swimming in the river. Good times. Then I started high school, and still we were inseparable, we did everything together. And now I'm in year 11 and I've grown up a lot... and things are starting to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Treats<strong>

"Happy birthday!" my family shriek as they see me coming down the stairs, my designer school bag in hand. I should have known they'd be waiting, I'd deliberately waited until the last minute to get up in the hope they'd have given up, no such luck. I scanned the crowd and found him, Jacob. My heart beat quickened slightly at the sight of him but I forced myself to think of other things, knowing that my dad was listening.  
>"Thanks," I mumbled as I reached the bottom step and was passed from person to person.<br>"Come on Renesmee, we want to see you open your presents!" Alice squealed and danced into the living room. I went into the living room and quickly changed my mind after seeing the size of the pile of presents.

"Um maybe later, I have to go to school now. Come on Jake." Grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen table I hurried out the door "Okay, love you, bye." Once the door was safely shut behind me I breathed a sigh of relief and caught the look of Jake's face.  
>"I know, but I couldn't face it Jake. You didn't see how big the pile was." I giggled. We headed to Jacobs car, and climbed in. I strapped myself in and turned to face him a big smile on my face<p>

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee." He pulled out a little wooden box and handed it to me. It had been hand carved and had a wolf on the lid being hugged by a little girl. Upon closer inspection I realised that the little girl was me and that he had taken the inspiration from a photo of the two of us when I was younger. "Aw, thanks Jacob that's really nice." I smiled at him.

To my surprise he rolled his eyes "Look inside silly." I did, it was a promise bracelet. One of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. "Jacob it's..." I struggle to find the right words "Beautiful, it's the most amazing thing you could have given me." I lean across to the driver's seat and pull him into a hug. I breathed in his cologne and sigh, today was going to be perfect. When we arrived at school, I give him one last hug before heading off in the other direction I didn't want Sam to get the wrong idea.

Sam was standing on the other playground with a group of friends laughing at something, I turned to look in the direction of their gaze and see Jacob staring at them, I gave him a tentative smile and he turned and continues to walk towards the school entrance. Sub consciously I fiddled with my promise bracelet as I walked steadily towards Sam. His friends around him part to the sides when they spot me. I see Sam look me up and down before finally raising his eyes to my face. "Hey babe, happy birthday." He says to me as he pulls me into his arms, so that our hips are pressed together. "Thanks." I murmur as I reach up to kiss him. His mates whistle, attracting attention. When I eventually pull away Sam smirks at me and takes my hand and we walk into school together.

**Jacob**

I hate seeing her with him. I love her, and she doesn't even know it. She's going to end up getting hurt, I see the way he looks at her like he's working out how best to dissect her, it's disgusting. And of course he has his little gang backing him up – I don't know what she sees in him. And every kiss they share, every hug is hurting me. Renesmee... I love you.

**Renesmee**

The day dragged slowly by. At lunch Sam and I, again followed by his friends, went to find a table. I sat down with them, but when I saw Jacob sat alone in the corner I went and spoke to him and persuaded him to join us. He sat opposite Sam and I, fists clenched and his face creased into a frown.

"Jake?" I asked "Come on guys it's my birthday, can't you just get along for once?" I pleaded. Jacob sat up straight and smiled at me  
>"Sorry babe." I felt Sam tense up beside me when he said that. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, noticeably closer. Then he leaned in to kiss me<br>"Sam, I" I started to protest, but already his lips were on mine and his tongue forced my mouth open. As our mouths moved in synchronisation I opened my eyes and glanced to the side to see Jacob, sat in his original tensed up position glaring at the two of us.  
>"Ren, I love you so much. More than he could ever imagine." He whispered in my ear.<p>

Then he straightened up and announced "Present time." I sat on his lap as he pulled out a box. I opened it excitedly and then my heart sank – it was another bracelet. But very different to Jacobs, it was silver with brown and purple charms hanging off them, setting off my eyes perfectly. "Thank you Sam, it's beautiful." I thanked him, wishing he'd put it back in the box but he didn't "I'll put it on you." He rolled up my sleeve and undid the clasp before his eyes settled on Jacobs's gift to me.  
>"Oh, you already have a bracelet on, was that from your parents?" before I could speak, Jacob did<br>"I made it her actually." Sam sneered before placing his bracelet in front of Jacobs. Banging his fists on the table, Jacob jumped up giving me a hurt look before storming out knocking his chair over in the process. "Jake please wait." I called but he didn't so I let Sam kiss me again, to take the pain away.


	2. Getting Ready to Party

**This is kinda a filler chapter I wrote at the same time as 'Happy Birthday Renesmee' which didn't really fit in with that chapter, but didn't fit in the next chapter (which I've already written..but will probably only post if wanted...) so I decided it should have it's own chapter...yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob<span>**

I waited in my car for her, instead of walking her from her locker. Although she'd not actually done anything I was still mad at her. She was allowed to kiss her boyfriend wasn't she? He was allowed to give her gifts. So why was I so filled with rage? He made her happy. I wished with all my heart that I could make her happy. "Oh my goodness Jacob, I thought you'd left without me." I bit my lip before forcing a smile on my face "I wouldn't do that babe, especially not on your birthday." She climbed in and we drove home. As we walked up the long drive Renesmee remembered what was waiting for her at home "Oh no" she moaned "I can't deal with this now, Jake you have to help me."

"And why would I have to do that?" I asked politely calling her bluff. Her eyes turned pleading "because you love me..." she wheedled

_You got that bit right..._

"I suppose. Come on then. What's the plan?" She squealed with excitement.

"Thanks Jake."

**Renesmee**

I saw Esme answer the door to Jacob and say a few words to him, whilst her back was still turned away from me, I scrambled in through my first floor bedroom window. "You can come in and wait for her if you want Jacob." I heard Esme say. Hurriedly I scrambled into my walk in wardrobe and grabbed my outfit – a tight fitting, short, black, mini dress. I'd only just stepped into it when Jacob came into the room "whoa, sorry Nessie, I'll just..." he trailed off in embarrassment, "it's fine." I laughed as I motioned for him to come in. "Zip me up?" I asked "Sure." Jacob came over and pulled the zip up, in other circumstances it would have been weird to have another teenage boy in my room zipping my dress up, but this was Jacob, and I was completely comfortable around Jacob. "Nice outfit." Jake commented as I scrambled around in my wardrobe for a pair of shoes, finally I found the desired item: a pair of skinny red heels. "Thanks," I spun round "Hey, can you go get my necklace from the bathroom. It's on the counter, next to the sink." Whilst Jacob was gone I put my shoes on and removed his bracelet carefully placing it in the box in my second drawer. When he returned with the necklace, I held my curls out of my face so he could fasten it around my neck. Finally I put on a bit of my favourite lipstick and a bit of foundation and bronzer. "So how do I look?" I pivoted around at different angles so he could see "Very nice... very sexy." Jacob told me. I laughed "Yeah right, thanks."

"What's the occasion?" he asked "Going out with Sam in ten we're going clubbing." I said hurriedly looking at Jacob's shocked face as I rushed around my room desperately trying to find the ring Sam had given me the previous week, for our seven month anniversary. At last I found it, in my underwear draw. Stuffing it onto my finger I grabbed my bag "Tell them I'm staying at Megan's for studying and I'll be back quite late. Thanks. Okay, see you later. Love you." I blew him a kiss avoiding his gaze as I shoved my window open and climbed out, nearly falling over in my heels as I did so. After one final look and another blown kiss I hurried down the drive where I knew Sam would be waiting.


	3. The Club

**So this story has been on my computer for quite a while, and at the time I was just writing it for my own personal reading, so just warning you that it's not the best writing in the world nor is the story line that great. But I got quite a few story alerts (thank you for those btw! :))so as long as people want me to keep posting this story I will. Anways...here you go, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee<span>**

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to sneak in and out." I apologised as we climbed into his father's Mercedes. For once none of his mates were with him and I was glad – I hardly ever got any alone time with him. I wanted tonight to be special; after all it was my birthday. As I looked into Sam's strong hazel brown eyes, not too different from my own, I felt content.  
>"Do you love me Sam?" I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out of my mouth. Now I was silently cursing myself, now he'd feel pressured into saying yes or worse he'd say no. Sam leaned away from me so that he could look me in the eyes<br>"Yes, Renesmee, I really do." I sighed and leaned back into his chest  
>"You're not just..." I started again but Sam cut me off<br>"I'm not just saying that." I smiled, he knew me so well. He lifted my chin and kissed me once on the lips "tonight is all about you Renesmee." For the rest of the journey I lay snuggled in his arms. I thought about my day, how hurt I'd been when Sam and Jacob couldn't even get along for me, the rush of love I'd felt for Jacob when he gave me that bracelet and box, the love I felt for Sam right now but the guilt I felt for leaving Jacob to cover for me.

We arrived at the club and went inside and frankly, even in my mini dress I felt a little over dressed compared to what some of the girls there had on.  
>"Where are we?" I whispered to Sam as we pushed our way to one of the tables<br>"Layton Night Club, the best, and most expensive one in town." He said proudly flashing his VIP pass at the security men. I had to admit, this was the first club I'd been too and so I had nothing to compare it to but even so it was impressive. Above all the noise level I heard Sam ask me  
>"Do you want a drink?" I nodded<br>"Um, lemonade thanks." Sam smirked at me  
>"Come on Ren, this is your birthday, have something a bit stronger than a lemonade." I stared at him and whispered in his ear "But we're only sixteen, we're not legal. How did we even get into this club anyway?" Sam leaned in closer and replied "I've got my brothers ID card and we look old enough so no one's gonna question us." I bit my lip indecisively<br>"Okay go on then, I'll have a vodka." I told him.  
>"That's my girl."<p>

**Jacob **

Twenty minutes after Renesmee left I decided to go and tell everyone about the 'phone call' I'd received from Renesmee. So I walked noisily down the glass staircase and into the living room where they all sat. I cleared my throat and they all looked in my direction  
>"Um, Nessie just rang. She said she's staying at a friend's, I think her name was Megan, to do some studying and she'll be back quite late." Esme smiled at me<br>"Okay, thank you Jacob. So will we see you in the morning?" she asked  
>"Actually Esme, my car's broken down so would it be okay if I'd stayed here?" Esme nodded, apparently unaware of the fact that I could simply run home in a few minutes, and said<br>"You can have the guest room." I nodded in response, my car was perfectly fine but I wanted to be here when, if, Nessie got back so that I could ensure she was okay. I didn't trust Sam...

**Renesmee **

Several vodka's, shots and a glass of wine and I was completely out of it.  
>"That's better." Sam praised me; he was drunk as well<br>"Another." I insisted to him and he handed me another drink which I threw down my throat, and then promptly threw up on the floor.  
>"Crap!" I moaned clutching my throat<br>"What's the matter?" Sam slurred at me  
>"My throat." I replied and imitated drinking before cracking up in fits of laughter. Sam grabbed another glass of what looked like water and handed it to me.<p>

I glugged it down spluttering with laughter, although I didn't know what I was laughing at.  
>"I love you Sam." I moaned drunkenly "I love you, and you love me." I giggled hysterically and clutched at Sam's top trying to pull it over his head. He grabbed my hand "let's dance." He pulled me onto the middle of the dance floor and started dancing beside me. I tried to go with the crowd but it was very difficult in these heels, it felt like the world would collapse at any minute so I tugged them off and hurled them at the DJ who had to duck to avoid getting hit which made me laugh even harder<br>"You make me feel like I'm leaving a teenage dream, the way you turn me on." I screamed along to the music, whipping my hair around. The dance floor was really crowded and as I danced with Sam I stumbled and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" one girl stooped down to ask me. Sam finally realised where I'd gone and bent down "She's fine aren't you? Get up Renesmee" I closed my eyes and swayed my head against the dirty floor  
>"It's so pretty down here." I commented. He grabbed my hand and we were dancing again. As a new song came on I began to feel ill again, but I kept moving, trying to ignore the growing feeling of sickness in my stomach.<p>

**Jacob **

Jesus, it's getting late now. She said she'd be back 'later'. Now it's 11pm and sooner or later their going to start asking questions about Renesmee's whereabouts – what am I supposed to tell them then? I'm worried about her, she's only young really and Sam could take advantage of her, showing off to his friends no doubt. Please, please don't do anything stupid Renesmee.

**Renesmee**

"Woooh!" I screeched as Sam and I stumbled out of the club after the manager had insisted we leave. I turned to see Sam retching into the gutter. I stumbled over to him and grabbed him arm  
>"Saaamm!." I pulled his head up and kissed him again but he had to break away and tried to turn before he was sick... but it was too late, it went all over my dress.<br>"Sorry." He muttered, but I barely noticed, I was too caught up in the excitement. I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him down the street, skipping along as I did so, my bare feet stepping in the mud and puddles and vomit left behind by other club members. But I didn't care, I was on a high. My mobile rang; I reached into my pocket and pulled it out: Jacob. I didn't want to talk to him now so I turned it off and put it back in its place. We hailed a taxi and he drove me home, giving me a disgusted look as he dropped me off at the end of the drive. I sniffed the air, I couldn't smell any of my family... other than Jacob. They must have all gone hunting, they preferred to do it in the dark – they said there was less chance of getting caught. I ran down the path, tripping over once or twice, I pulled open my bedroom window and, stepping in one of Esme's precious flower beds as I did so, scrambled in through it, slamming it shut behind me. I shut my eyes and slumped onto the floor. When I opened my eyes, I jumped up with fright, I hadn't expected him to be in my room, I thought he'd go to sleep and not wait up for me. "Jacob." I breathed.


	4. Hangovers and Embarrassment

**Jacob**

God, she looked a sight. Whatever happened to the little girl I'd once known? Renesmee was bare foot and her feet were completely black with dirt. Her dress was rolled up high on her thighs, with what looked like vomit down the front of it. Her necklace was twisted and her bracelet had fallen off. The ring on her finger was broken and part of her finger was bleeding, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her hair was all over the place. When she saw me she leapt up and took a step forward  
>"Jacob." She breathed. She was drunk. More than drunk, drunk as a skunk. She stunk of alcohol.<br>"Renesmee." I replied evenly.  
>"What are you doing here?" her confused voice slurred at me<br>"I'm here to help you." I told her slowly, trying to get her to understand. She nodded slowly and then took a step towards me. I stood still, watching her warily.  
>"What's wrong with me?" she asked, her eyes wide "Why don't you love me. I love you."<br>"Of course I love you Renesmee. But you're drunk, you need to stop this." Her eyes filled with anxiety and confusion again. Why the sudden need to be wanted and loved by everyone?

I sighed, where to start? She needed a shower to get clean.  
>"Renesmee, I'm going to take you into the bathroom and you need to have a shower, okay?" She nodded and let me lead her to the bathroom. She sat on the side of the bath, kicking her legs and singing 'Humpty Dumpty' whilst I ran the water to a warm temperature.<br>"Okay Renesmee, you can get in the shower now. I'm going to be right outside if you need me. Alright?" Renesmee ignored me and carried on singing  
>"I'll be right outside." I repeated slowly "And you might want to hurry up a bit, your parents are coming back soon."<p>

Whilst she showered I looked at some of the books on her shelves – Renesmee loved to read.  
>"I'm finished!" Renesmee sang from behind me. I turned round, she was stood in a towel and had her hair wrapped up in a smaller towel. I stepped towards her, at least she smelled a bit cleaner now. I glanced at my watch 2:30am, I had to be quick, the Cullen's would be back from their hunting trip soon.<br>"That's great Renesmee." I sighed again, tired. "Why don't you go and put your pyjamas on." I wasn't used to this kind of thing, it was like talking to five year old Renesmee again. Renesmee nodded and skipped into her walk in wardrobe.

When she reappeared her pyjama bottoms were twisted and she had the top on the wrong way, but it was a start. I went down into the kitchen and fetched a large bottle of water, which the Cullen's kept mainly for my benefit, but I figured it might wash some of the alcohol out of her system. She drank quickly; the alcohol must have dehydrated her. By the time she was finished she looked a lot better.  
>"Renesmee, I want you to go to sleep now." I murmured. She hiccupped and nodded dreamily "I mean it Nessie, you're going to feel crap in the morning as it is." She nodded and climbed into her bed<br>"I'm going to go now, but I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I got up to leave. Before I could take a step away though, Renesmee's hand caught my leg.  
>"No." She protested "Please stay Jake. I don't like being here on my own." I deliberated briefly but it didn't take me long to decide. I wasn't just staying for her benefit, I liked to be near her, but I wasn't about to tell her that.<br>"Fine I'll stay. But you have to go to sleep." I walked over to the sofa in her room and sat down. "Night Renesmee."  
>"Night Jake." She replied softly.<br>I switched out the light and lay down to get a few need hours rest.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee <span>**

I yawned sleepily as I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight of the morning sun. I sat up and... ow! I sat back and hit the pillow with a thud! My head was pounding and I had the worst headache I'd ever had. From where I lay I glanced to my side and saw Jacob curled up asleep. What had happened last night? All I could remember is dancing on the floor and having a few to drink and that room... but whatever it was can't have been that bad because I'd managed to get back and get ready for bed.

Slowly, very slowly I leaned forward and once the pain that shot through my head had subsided slightly I got out of my bed. Heading over to my dresser I looked in the mirror. I didn't look that bad, considering I must have had quite a lot to drink last night. The only sign that I'd had a less than normal night were the dark circles which hung under my eyes and my smudged mascara and patchy makeup. Sighing, I stepped into the shower, hoping that it might ease my headache.

No such luck, by the time I got out of the shower my head was still pounding. I wiped my face with a cloth before applying a new layer of mascara to my lashes, but decided to leave my skin bare today – I didn't want a break out. I staggered into my bedroom and caught sight of the pile of clothes in the middle of the floor, I bent down and picked up my black dress... which had a large stain down the front. I shoved it into my wash bag, I'd deal with it later. I picked up my necklace and bracelet, which appeared to be in tact apart from a bit of dirt, and placed them in the jewellery box. I glanced down at my ring, which was now broken and jagged. I chucked it into the bin, I'd tell Sam it must have fallen off at the club, I knew my shoes had.

I shut my eyes, desperate to get rid of the ringing sound in my ears, and changed into some clean clothes – a pair of Navy Sweatpants and a hoodie. Back in my bedroom, I heard Jacob stirring so I headed back in. "Jacob." I giggled at him, when I saw he wasn't wearing a top. I stumbled my way over to the sofa and bounced on it, sending him flying off it. "Crap Nessie." He muttered at me. I laughed giddily again. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on then, get dressed." I murmured in his ear.

Jacob 

She was still drunk; the alcohol hadn't passed through her yet. I was going to kill Sam; that's if Edward didn't first once he found out what had happened. And he would find out, he'd read mine and Renesmee's thoughts.  
>"Come on then, get dressed." She murmured to me. I got up from my position and kissed her forehead<br>"All in good time, my dear Renesmee."


End file.
